


La petite fille de la Huitième

by Eilisande



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La disparition des Vizards il y a cent ans a laissé de nombreux trous béants dans la vie de ceux qui les aimaient. Nanao a dû se reconstruire en ignorant la douleur de la disparition de Lisa. Le retour de celle-ci avec le pardon des Vizards est l'occasion de se réconcilier, mais Lisa cache trop de vieux secrets pour s'ouvrir à Nanao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite fille de la Huitième

Nanao se tenait seule dans l'immense pièce qui servait de bureau au capitaine et au vice-capitaine de la huitième division. La pièce était d'ordinaire rendue chaleureuse par des œuvres d'art accrochées aux murs et une composition florale disposée sur chacun des deux bureaux qui se faisaient face. La bibliothèque était normalement décorée de bibelots, de cailloux aux formes étranges, de branches d'arbres aux formes harmonieuses ou étonnantes. Mais la pièce avait été vidée de tous ces petits éléments qui, aussi loin que les souvenirs de Nanao remontaient, avaient toujours rendus la pièce accueillante. Sur les deux bureaux, il n'y avait plus de dossiers en cours de traitement, plus de piles de papiers à remplir, plus de nécessaire à écrire en bois laqué, et plus de bouquets de fleurs. Même la bibliothèque avait été vidée de ses livres.   
Pour Nanao, c'était comme si la pièce – non, la huitième division toute entière – avait été privée de son âme. Elle s'avança pour effleurer une dernière fois ce qui avait été si longtemps le bureau du capitaine. Le bois avait été patiné par les siècles et sentait encore le parfum hors de prix dont le capitaine Kyôraku raffolait et dont plusieurs fioles s'étaient renversées au cours des siècles.   
Le plancher ciré craqua derrière la jeune femme. Ôtant sa main du bureau, avec l'impression idiote d'être prise en faute, elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Même si les Vizards avaient été amnistiés et réincorporés dans les armées du Gotei 13, il était très rare de voir Yadomaru Lisa dans les locaux de la Huitième division.   
Nanao ne l'y avait vu qu'une seule fois, le jour où les Vizards étaient revenus à la Soul Society. La jeune femme s'était à moitié attendue à voir l'ancienne vice-capitaine demander à récupérer son poste. Elle le lui aurait laissé, bien sûr. Même si la Vizard était terriblement différente de la vice-capitaine qu'elle avait idolâtrée enfant, elle aurait été incapable de lui refuser ce désir, ou n'importe quel autre. Mais Lisa s'était contentée d'entrer, de tourner sur elle-même pour examiner la pièce et de déclarer que décidément, rien n'avait changé dans la division avant de repartir du même pas nonchalant, un air impassible sur le visage. Le capitaine Kyôraku avait laissé un air de désolation s'installer sur son visage pendant quelques minutes, avant de se servir une coupe de saké et de reprendre son air jovial coutumier. Nanao ne l'avait qu'aperçue de loin après cette visite. La jeune femme avait refusé de rejoindre les rangs de la Soul Society et se contentait de rares passages au Seireitei pour visiter les autres Vizards. Nanao était donc très surprise de la voir là, surtout en ce jour.   
La vizard s'avança à son côté et jeta un long regard nostalgique à la pièce vide. Nanao en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. Son aînée avait l'air fatiguée, mais se tenait droite et fière dans son uniforme. Elle frôla à son tour le bureau d'une main fine puis releva la tête vers Nanao, sans la regarder dans les yeux.   
« Ils ont été rapides à tout embarquer, murmura-t-elle.   
-Oui, répondit Nanao. Dès que le capitaine a reçu sa promotion des membres de la première division sont venus chercher ses affaires. Ils ont tout pris. Même mes affaires, les sceaux de la division... Ils n'ont pas pris le temps de faire le tri. J'imagine qu'on nous rendra nos dossiers rapidement mais... »  
Nanao s'interrompit, submergée par ses émotions, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Tout était arrivé si vite... Le capitaine avait reçu sa promotion deux heures plus tôt à peine. Il avait enlacé Nanao en s'excusant de ne peut être jamais la revoir et il était parti. Dans les minutes qui avaient suivi, toutes ses affaires avaient été emballées, sans grandes précautions. Nanao avait vu plusieurs bibelots fragiles se briser dans l'opération. À chaque fois elle avait eu l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser. Elle en était venue à aimer ce décor et le capitaine qui l'habitait, même si elle avait pris bien soin de le cacher à lui et au monde.   
« Ils rendront ce dont la huitième à besoin pour fonctionner, sois-en sûre, déclara Lisa en posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Nanao. Le prochain... »   
Elle s'interrompit à son tour. Pour les deux femmes, imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que le capitaine Kyôraku dans ce bureau était trop étrange. Le savoir à la tête du Gotei 13 désormais était déjà difficile à appréhender. Nanao finit par se soustraire à la main apaisante de Lisa. Elle ferma les fenêtres et se dirigea vers la porte en silence. Lisa resta immobile au centre de la pièce quelques instants de plus puis la rejoint. Nanao chercha son regard, mais Lisa refusa à nouveau de le croiser.   
« J'imagine que les choses se remettront en place très rapidement, avec la menace qui pèse sur la Soul Society. Mais tu vas sans doute devoir faire fonctionner seule la division pendant quelques jours, finit-elle par dire d'une voix grave.   
-Sans doute, répondit Nanao la gorge sèche. Mais c'est tellement... anormal, vous savez ? Depuis que je suis rentrée dans la huitième division le capitaine a toujours été là. J'ai du mal à envisager que ce soit fini. Je me rappelle encore la première fois que je suis entrée dans ce bureau. J'étais toute petite, vous vous souvenez ?   
-Oui, murmura Lisa d'une voix soudain très douce. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?  
Étonnée par ce changement de ton, Nanao se tourna vers l'ancienne vice-capitaine. Celle-ci avait une main sur le chambranle de la porte et son regard absent se posait sur l'endroit où s'était tenue Nanao pour sa présentation au capitaine Kyôraku.   
-Yadomaru-san ?, demanda Nanao, inquiète de ce silence soudain. Tout va bien ?  
La vizard se tourna lentement vers elle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. D'un geste maladroit, elle enlaça brièvement Nanao.   
-Tout ira bien Nanao-chan, murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque inaudible à son oreille. Je te le promet. »  
L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu au bout du couloir, laissant Nanao se demander ce qui venait de se passer. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil au bureau, et ferma la porte. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion des officiers de la huitième, en se demandant comment elle pourrait leur annoncer le changement d'affectation du capitaine, elle essaya de se souvenir quand elle avait bien pu entendre Lisa lui prononcer ces mêmes paroles.   
En vain.   
À l'autre bout de la Soul Society, perchée sur les murs séparant le Seireitei du Rukongai, Lisa regardait vers l'horizon, se remémorant le visage sérieux d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Couché sur le toit le plus élevé de sa division pour prendre un bain de soleil, le capitaine Kyôraku souriait en entendant les hurlements de rage de sa vice-capitaine en contrebas. Contrairement à la plupart de ses précédents vice-capitaines, Lisa était très accommodante avec sa nature débonnaire et son amour de la procrastination. Elle était même parfaitement capable de se venger de ses absences régulières en lui rendant la pareille, le forçant à travailler pendant qu'elle s'amusait les kamis seuls savaient où. Elle maîtrisait par ailleurs parfaitement l'art du chantage. Pour le capitaine, cela rendait le fait de dépasser les limites d'acceptation de la vice-capitaine plus amusant encore. Il lui fallait pour cela mobiliser une débauche d'imagination et d'efforts, mais cela en valait toujours la peine.   
Ce jour-là pourtant, il avait été sérieux dans son travail. Les dossiers les plus lourds de la journée était traités depuis longtemps, l’entraînement des recrues terminé et les crises de la journées résolues. En toute objectivité, il avait bien gagné le droit de s'éclipser pour une petite sieste méritée. C'était le genre de journée chargée où Lisa se montrait indulgente et fermait les yeux quand la crise était finie.   
Elle avait donc beaucoup surpris son capitaine ce jour-là. Toute la matinée elle avait gardé un air fermé et implacable sur le visage tandis qu'elle le submergeait sous les dossiers urgents. Cette même urgence de la situation avait poussé le capitaine Kyôraku à un comportement sérieux, mais une fois ces dossiers traités, Lisa ne s'était pas calmée. Elle semblait entrée dans une frénésie de travail tel que le capitaine n'avait jamais vu chez elle, ni chez aucun de ses lieutenants auparavant. L'expression « se noyer dans son travail » ne lui avait jamais parue aussi vraie.   
Le problème, c'était qu'elle semblait bien décidée à entraîner la huitième division et son capitaine dans cette noyade.   
Le capitaine se devait donc de réagir. La première étape, avait-il décidé, était de fuir pour observer le carnage à distance. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait sur le toit, à surveiller la crise de colère de Lisa tout en camouflant son reiatsu. Il était impressionné des capacités vocales et du vocabulaire qu'utilisait sa vice-capitaine en cet instant. Les sièges sur qui elle déversait sa frustration se ratatinaient sous ses yeux de braises, et surveillaient ses gestes de très près, au cas où elle sorte son zanpakutô pour les réduire en miettes.   
La scène aurait pu être comique à observer pour le capitaine s'il n'était pas sûr que Lisa commence bientôt à le chercher dans ses refuges habituels hors de la huitième division pour passer sur lui le reste de sa colère. Il était donc temps de fuir plus loin et de trouver un moyen de calmer l'irascible jeune femme.   
La règle n°1 pour Kyôraku dans ce genre de situation était d'employer tous les moyens à sa disposition, même les plus vils. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea, tout en continuant à cacher son reiatsu, vers la Treizième division. Son ami Ukitake faisait un bouclier humain parfait face aux différents lieutenants colériques qu'il avait eu pendant les dizaines de siècles de son exercice du rôle de capitaine.   
Il se glissa d'un toit voisin jusqu'au bureau de son ami. Lui et Shiba Kaien, son nouveau troisième siège, prenaient tranquillement le thé, délaissant une pile de travail à faire à peine moins monumentale que celle qui ornait celui de Kyôraku.   
« Capitaine Kyôraku, le salua joyeusement le vice-capitaine. Vous avez travaillé aussi tard que ça ? On pensait vous voir débarquer beaucoup plus tôt !  
-Que veut-tu Kaien, même moi je ne peux pas toujours résister à l'appel du devoir ! J'imagine qu'ici la journée a été productive ?  
-Plutôt, oui, répondit Ukitake en servant une tasse de thé à son ami. Nous devrions en avoir fini dans une heure ou deux. Mais toi même ? As-tu laissé Yadomaru-san s'occuper des affaires courantes ?  
-Et bien... à ce propos... »  
Kyôraku se frotta la tête d'un air gêné et son vieil ami soupira. Il avait pris l'habitude au cours des siècles écoulés de servir de tampon entre le capitaine de la Huitième division et les plus véhéments et exigeants de ses vice-capitaines, voire de les recueillir en larmes juste avant leur démission ou leur demande de mutation. Ukitake fit signe à Kaien de se retirer et qu'ils continueraient de travailler par la suite.   
« De quoi s'agit-il, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il en se préparant mentalement à réparer les pots cassés.   
-Si seulement je le savais... soupira Kyôraku. Elle est d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui. Je suis prêt à le jurer sur la barbe de Yama-ji, je n'ai rien fait de la semaine qui ait pu la mettre de mauvaise humeur ! Et tu sais comme elle accommodante avec moi ! Il aurait vraiment fallu que j'en fasse des tonnes, même la fois où j'ai tenté de l'espionner sous la douche l'a fait rire !  
-Ce doit donc être quelque chose de personnel.   
-Mais quoi ? Elle ne m'a parlé de rien. Ce ne peut pas être une rupture, elle est célibataire en ce moment !  
-Un problème familial alors ?, demanda Ukitake qui commençait à s'interroger aussi.   
-Peut-être... Lisa-chan ne voit pas beaucoup sa famille et ne s’entend pas très bien avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ?  
Ukitake soupira et reposa sa tasse de thé. Il jaugea son ami du regard. Il avait toujours eu du mal à réaliser comment était la vie hors des grandes familles du Seireitei.  
-Les Kyôraku sont une famille très noble et très riche. Les Yadomaru, comme les Ukitake, ont une place nettement moins assurée parmi la noblesse du Seireitei. Mon salaire fait vivre les miens, et même si je disparaissait et que ma famille était ruinée, je suis certain que par respect pour mes longues années de service une pension continuerait à leur être versée. Les Yadomaru sont un peu plus riches, mais ont donné peu de shinigami de haut rang. Il est possible que Yadomaru-san soit constamment harcelée par ses parents pour progresser plus vite et devenir capitaine. Ils peuvent également lui avoir demandé de considérer un mariage arrangé avec une famille plus noble désirant acquérir la possibilité d'enfants puissants. On peut imaginer beaucoup de choses... Le mieux à faire, c'est que tu le demande à Yadomaru-san.   
-C'est ce que je compte faire. Mais dans l'état où elle est, elle lèvera le sabre sur moi si je pose la question de la mauvaise façon.  
Le regard de Kyôraku se chargea de rouerie. Son ami compris immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.  
-Tu veux que je l'interroge à ta place.  
-Elle va forcément venir me chercher ici, non ? Interroge-la, je prendrais le relais.   
-Elle n'osera pas frapper un infirme, c'est ce que tu veux dire, n'est-ce-pas ?, questionna Ukitake avec humour. Très bien je le ferrai. Pas pour toi, mais pour elle et le bien être de votre division.  
-Et j'en t'en remercie, répondit Kyôraku en se levant et lui faisant une courbette exagérée. Je te tiendrai au courant, mais avant que tu n'ai calmé le tigre je vais me cacher dans un antre qu'elle n'a pas encore découvert. Prends soin de toi mon ami ! »  
Sur ces mots, il disparut à toute vitesse, sentant le reiatsu de sa vice-capitaine approcher à grande vitesse vers la Treizième. Tout en se dirigeant vers la Première division, il mit mentalement en place la troisième partie de son plan : faire parler Lisa.   
…  
Le lendemain matin, Kyôraku franchit les portes de sa capitainerie à une heure tellement matinale qu'il aurait fallu selon lui la rendre illégale. Les shinigami qui gardaient les portes d'entrées de la division manquèrent une crise d'apoplexie en le voyant venir travailler si tôt. Pourtant, Kyôraku ne se rendit pas à son bureau, mais aux cuisines de la division. Il s'y fit servir deux copieux petits déjeuners sur un plateau et se dirigea vers les jardins et les logements de fonction des officiers.   
La chambre de Lisa donnait sur un jardin japonais parfaitement ratissé et taillé, ombragé par quelques pins tordus. Un petit ruisseau coulait d'un rocher et serpentait tout autour, produisant un agréable bruissement d'eau. La Huitième s'enorgueillissait de ses jardins, avec raison. Le capitaine savait que Lisa aimait lire un court moment dans le jardin avant d'aller manger au réfectoire de la cafétéria. Depuis trente ans qu'elle était sa vice-capitaine, elle avait presque toujours préféré ce logement au petit domaine de sa famille, pourtant à proximité de la Huitième.   
C'est donc sans étonnement que Kyôraku la trouva en yukata léger, pieds nus et cheveux dénoués à contempler l'harmonie du jardin. Un livre d'estampes érotique était posé, abandonné, à ses pieds. Le capitaine s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés, posant entre eux le plateau repas.   
« Moi aussi ce jardin a toujours été mon préféré. »  
Lisa tourna vers lui un regard sévère. Elle souriait rarement, mais généralement ses yeux pétillaient de bonne humeur, du moins aux yeux de qui la connaissait vraiment. Cette fois-ci, ils reflétaient une profonde tristesse et un reste de colère contenue.   
« Vous m'avez fait courir hier capitaine.   
-J'en suis désolé Lisa-chan, répondit-il de l'air le plus contrit qu'il était capable de prendre. Mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais fini par dire ou faire des choses que tu aurais regretté aujourd'hui, et j'ai préféré attendre que tu te calmes.  
-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait vous courser jusqu'à la Treizième. Vous vouliez que le capitaine Ukitake me calme, vieux farceur !  
Lisa eut un froncement de sourcil, mais sa réalisation ne semblait pas la mettre davantage en colère. Soulagé, Kyôraku poursuivit, d'un ton moqueur d'abord, mais qui se fit plus sérieux au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.  
-J'ai des siècles d'expérience, ne les sous-estime pas ! Je ne voulait pas que ma Lisa-chan me révèle sous le coup de la colère quelque chose qu'elle voulait garder pour elle ! Mais tu est calmé maintenant et si tu veux parler, je suis là pour t'écouter. Si tu veux garder ce qui te dérange pour toi...  
-Je préférerais, merci capitaine. Je dois d'abord faire le tri. Mais si j'ai besoin d'aide je viendrai chercher votre profonde sagesse.  
Ces derniers mots étaient dits avec une ironie implacable et Kyôraku lui offrit un sourire ravi.  
-Je suis ravi de te voir de si bonne humeur ! Et tu me connais, j'adore les ragots et les histoires croustillantes alors n'hésite pas à bien raconter les détails quand tu te décidera. Mais je resterai muet comme une tombe.   
Lisa se redressa et saisit un bol de légumes et de riz sur le plateau qu'avait amené Kyôraku. Elle était visiblement moins tendue après leur conversation, et son capitaine en était immensément soulagé. Il saisit un bol à son tour.   
-Je vais regarder ce qu'il y a comme dossiers urgents à traiter depuis hier, déclara-t-il. Quand tu seras prête, réunit une équipe d'une dizaine d'homme. Yama-ji nous confie une mission au Rukongai. »  
Tout d'un coup, la tension dans les épaules de Lisa revint. Kyôraku sentit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet. Il voulait que sa vice-capitaine se confie à son heure (même s'il compte bien provoquer celle-ci), pas qu'elle se ferme comme une huître. Il lança donc la conversation sur les potins de la division, et n'en dévia pas jusqu'à la fin de leur petit déjeuner. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, il laissa Lisa finir de se préparer et se rendit à son bureau.   
La vice-capitaine le rejoignit au bout d'une petite heure. Kyôraku profitait en l'attendant du confort du canapé. Lisa eut un sourire sardonique en le voyant là.  
« Déjà fatigué capitaine ? Il est à peine neuf heures du matin. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que vous avez fait hier soir...   
-Je doute pouvoir te choquer avec les récits de mes activités nocturnes !   
-En effet capitaine. Et moi, je n'exclue pas de vous choquer un jour avec les miennes, répondit Lisa avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.   
-Il faudrait vraiment que tu démène pour cela !   
-J'y travaille. Ne faudrait-il pas entre temps s'occuper de cette mission dont vous parliez ? »  
Kyôraku baissa la main vers un porte document posé sur le plancher. Lisa s'en empara et le feuilleta quelques minutes, s'attardant plus longuement sur certains passages. Pendant que son attention était dirigée ailleurs, Kyôraku examina attentivement son visage à l'affût d'un indice de la raison de ses soucis, en vain. La jeune femme conserva le visage neutre et impassible qu'elle affichait en remplissant son rôle de vice-capitaine.   
Bientôt, elle releva son visage.   
« Donc si j'ai bien saisit, un huge-hollow dangereux recherché depuis plus d'un siècle est soupçonné d'être l'auteur d'attaques sur trois quartiers du Rukongai distants les uns des autres la même nuit à la même heure.   
-Exact. Et c'est la deuxième fois en un mois qu'un incident pareil arrive. Mais il a fallu qu'un petit malin de la première fasse le rapprochement entre des rapports quasiment identiques pour que l'étrangeté de la chose soit remarquée.   
-Mais ce hollow n'est connu pour sa vitesse hors du commun ou des capacités de téléportation.   
-Voilà pourquoi on nous demande d'enquêter. Les trois dernières attaques ont eu lieu il y a deux nuits. La Huitième, la Neuvième et la Treizième sont chargés d'enquêter aux trois lieux.   
-Je vais préparer une équipe alors, déclara Lisa en refermant le dossier et le posant sur son bureau.   
Elle franchit la porte avant de se retourner.  
-Juste une chose capitaine ? Vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour cette mission ? Vous ?  
-Non, tu me connais, répondit Kyôraku avec une grimace. J'ai eu le malheur d'être là quand Yama-ji a lu le rapport de la mission et décidé d'envoyer des capitaines enquêter. Ça m'apprendra à me cacher à la première division pour t'échapper !  
Lisa acquiesça de la tête. Kyôraku entendit le bruit de ses pas diminuer tandis qu'elle s'éloignait le long du couloir. Il soupira et se remit à fixer le plafond des yeux comme avant son arrivée.  
La vérité, c'était qu'il s'était réfugié à la première division précisément pour recevoir une mission. C'était une méthode de fuite de ses vice-capitaines qu'il n'employait que très rarement, parce qu'il était rare qu'une mission difficile vaille le coup d’échapper quelques heures à son travail. Mais lors d'une mission présentant des dangers, il était plus facile d'arriver à faire se confier les gens réticents. Bien sûr, c'était de la manipulation, mais ce genre de considération n'avait jamais arrêté Kyôraku. Dans la vie comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, c'était sa devise.   
La troisième phase de son plan était en marche. Maintenant il fallait espérer que le climat de la mission soit propice aux confidences. Sinon, il ne lui resterait qu'à trouver un autre moyen de la faire parler. De toute manière, le fait de s'être porté volontaire pour une mission à l'extérieur du Seireitei, une mission pouvant se prolonger les kamis seuls savaient combien de temps, allait rendre la Première indulgente à son égard et le laisser se reposer plus que de coutume. C'était toujours cela à gagner.   
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Kyôraku commença à déchanter quand au bout de quatre jours sur place, dont trois à retourner des ruines, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace du hollow suspecté. Les deux autres divisions ne se glorifiaient pas davantage de la moindre réussite.   
La nuit s'était couchée et les shinigami de leur unité avaient rejoint leurs tentes. Ils avaient installé un campement à l'écart d'une petite ville de ce quartier miséreux du Rukongai. À part un shinigami de garde, seuls Kyôraku et Lisa étaient encore éveillés. Ils ne se parlaient pas, profitaient simplement du silence de la nuit. Après de longues minutes, Lisa bougea de manière presque imperceptible et le capitaine sut qu'elle allait se lever et que ce moment tranquille serait terminé. Il passa alors à l'offensive.   
« Quand j’étais enfant, je restait éveillé très tard pour regarder les étoiles. C'est comme ça que j'ai acquis l'habitude de me lever bien après tout le monde. Bien sûr, les étoiles n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes. En 2000 ans certaines se sont éteintes. Parfois ma mère et mon frère regardaient les étoiles avec moi. Ensuite c'est avec Ukitake que j'ai continué.  
Kyôraku se tut, laissant à Lisa l'opportunité de continuer la conversation.   
-Je n'ai jamais regardé les étoiles avec mon père ou ma mère, finit-elle par répondre. Les activités de famille n'étaient pas leur genre du vivant de ma mère, et encore moins maintenant. C'est agréable. De regarder les étoiles. Il ne manque que le saké.   
En souriant, Kyôraku sortit une gourde de derrière son dos. Il s'en servit une gorgée au goulot, puis Lisa fit de même. Cette femme n'avait aucune manière.  
-Les Yadomaru me font penser aux Kuchiki, toujours compassés et impassibles, dit-il pendant qu'elle buvait. Tu as toujours détonné dans cette famille avec ton franc parler, tes manières, tes habits...  
Lisa soupira et regarda son capitaine avec le plus grand sérieux.  
-J'ai toujours pris le plus grand plaisir à les choquer. Je ne m'attendais pas à... »  
Elle fut interrompue par des cris dans le lointain. Les deux officiers se levèrent d'un même mouvement, portant la main à leur zanpakuto.   
« Ça vient de la ville, s'exclama Lisa tout en consultant son soul-pager. Et j'ai la confirmation, c'est bien le huge-hollow recherché !   
-Réunit l'escouade et rejoignez moi sur les lieux dès que vous êtes prêts, ordonna Kyôraku. Vous vous chargerez en priorité d'éloigner la population, ensuite seulement de me soutenir. Et envoie un message aux deux autres unités pour les prévenir que la cible est sur le territoire que nous surveillons. »  
Sans attendre la confirmation de la vice-capitaine, Kyôraku partit vers la ville d'un coup de shunpô. Il arriva dans un quartier de la ville dévastée par le hollow. Celui-ci s'acharnait à détruire une maison déjà branlante et Kyôraku se précipita à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une femme et deux enfants, puis se retourna vers le hollow pour l'attaquer. Celui-ci retourna alors son attention vers lui. Ils s'examinèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, cherchant le bon moment pour attaquer et percer la garde de l'autre. Le hollow avait de grandes pinces semblables à celles d'un crabe, rougies du sang de ses premières victimes. Il était immense, et Kyôraku devinait sans peine que le combat serait difficile. Ce huge-hollow avait tué des dizaines de shinigami et un vice-capitaine au cours du dernier siècle. Il s'en était tiré, ce qui prouvait deux choses, qu'il était fort, et qu'il était intelligent.  
Lisa accourut à ses côtés alors que Kyôraku se préparait à porter le premier coup.  
« Je t'avais dit d'évacuer les victimes, la sermonna-t-il.  
-Et je m'en occupe tout de suite, rétorqua Lisa impassible. J'ai eu une communication des officiers de la Neuvième et de la Treizième. Ils confirment eux aussi la présence de ce hollow en face d'eux.   
-Quoi ?  
-Et la Douzième déclare qu'elle reçoit le même signal énergétique sur les trois lieux. »  
Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais le capitaine n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de chercher à analyser les raisons de cette présence simultanée en trois endroits. Il était là pour anéantir l'ennemi. Il hocha la tête à Lisa pour faire signe qu'il avait bien reçu l'information et celle-ci disparut pour retourner aider les victimes. Il se retourna vers le hollow.  
« C'est donc un combat entre toi et moi. Faisons le durer le moins longtemps possible, j'ai des heures de sommeil en retard à rattraper.   
Le hollow éclata de rire.  
-Tu en aura tout le temps quand tu sera mort, petit capitaine. Je suis plus puissant que tout ceux à qui tu t'est confronté ! »  
Sans écouter les rodomontades du hollow, Kyôraku passa derrière lui pour attaquer. Mais le hollow était plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait imaginé étant donnée sa taille, et il utilisa une de ses pinces en bouclier. Son hierro absorba le coup du sabre. Les deux adversaires s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'un geste vif, et le combat démarra véritablement. Après quelques minutes de combat, alors qu'aucun des deux adversaires n'avait réussi à pénétrer la garde de l'autre, le hollow prit l’avantage.  
D'un geste rapide, il réussit à coincer le sabre de Kyôraku entre ses pinces et serra. Le capitaine eut beau se démener, il ne réussissait pas à libérer son arme de ce piège. Le hollow commença alors à tordre sa pince pour plier et rompre le zanpakuto. Il éclata de rire et se mit à se moquer du piètre shinigami qui se tenait devant lui.   
Kyôraku ne se laissa pas démonter ni toucher par les insultes. Il se contenta de sortir son second sabre resté à sa ceinture et le planta de toutes ses forces dans l'autre pince du hollow, le clouant au sol. Le monstre poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage et lâcha le sabre principal du capitaine. Kyôraku s'en saisit au sitôt et d'un geste vif coupa la pince de son adversaire. Celui-ci ouvrit la gueule pour tenter de lui arracher un membre, mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui. D'un pas de shunpo, le capitaine se retrouva au-dessus de son front cornu, et planta son sabre dans son masque. Le hollow s'effondra à terre.   
Redescendant doucement au sol, Kyôraku récupéra son sabre secondaire et rengaina ses deux armes. Il se redressa et examina la situation.   
Autour de lui, une grande partie de la petite ville était réduite à l'état de ruines inhabitables. Ces gens seraient obligés de s'installer ailleurs. Une partie du détachement s'occupait déjà de réunir les cadavres et d'aider les habitants à creuser une tombe collective. D'autres shinigami aidaient à redresser les piliers des habitations pouvant l'être et à enlever les corps des morts et des blessés de sous les ruines.   
Un shinigami s'approcha de Kyôraku, un soul-pager à la main.  
« Capitaine, nous recevons le rapport des deux autres détachements. Ils ont également affronté avec succès leurs opposants. La Quatrième envoie des équipes de soin médical, et des shinigami de la Douzième vont venir récupérer les corps des hollows pour un examen approfondi.  
-Parfait. Où est la vice-capitaine Yadomaru ? C'est elle qui devrait être en train de faire ce rapport.   
-Elle est partie vers l'est aider à évacuer. Elle m'a chargée de vous tenir informé et on ne l'a pas revu depuis. »  
C'était anormal. Lisa venait toujours faire son rapport immédiatement, elle ne confiait pas ses devoirs à un subalterne. Kyôraku chercha son reiatsu, le trouva et se précipita vers elle, inquiet et s'efforçant de le cacher. Son reiatsu était instable, comme si elle était blessée ou dans un état émotionnel intense.   
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Lisa sentit son capitaine remporter le combat et son reiatsu se rapprocher. Elle grimaça et replaça ses lunettes correctement sur son nez pour se redonner une allure professionnelle. Elle se redressa et se retourna vers Kyôraku au moment où il atterrissait devant elle. Il paraissait soulagé de la voir aller bien et Lisa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était sur-protecteur à un point maladif.   
Le capitaine soupira de soulagement et l'inquiétude se transforma en curiosité tandis qu'il examinait les deux personnes derrière elle. Lisa se sentit coincée. Elle allait être obligée de lui fournir des explications sous peine de le voir fouiner jusqu'à avoir les réponses qu'il souhaitait.   
« Un mot en privé capitaine ? », demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.   
Tous deux s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Le capitaine l'interrogeait du regard, mais attendait visiblement qu'elle réunisse ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers la femme et la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. La rage qui frémissait depuis plusieurs jours dans son ventre s'attisa à nouveau et elle se retourna vers Kyôraku.   
« Ise Sakura est une ancienne employée de la famille Yadomaru, expliqua-t-elle à celui-ci en désignant la jeune femme à l'air maladif. C'est la fille de ma nourrice, et ma sœur de lait.   
-J'ignorais que tu avais eu une nourrice.   
-Ma mère était de santé assez faible et ne souhaitait pas allaiter. Ise-san travaillait aux cuisines et venait d'accoucher, on lui a demandé d'être ma nourrice. J'étais nourrie la première, j'avais déjà du reiatsu et j’étais tout le temps affamée. Sakura-san était moins bien nourrie que moi. Elle était déjà fragile, mais de devoir en plus partager son lait elle a passée toute son enfance à moitié malade.   
-C'est hélas courant. Mais que fait-elle ici ?   
-Elle a été renvoyée il y a quelques années. Elle est tombée enceinte. Ce fut jugé... déshonorant pour la famille. Sa mère et elle ont été renvoyées dans le Rukongai, j'ignorais où. »  
Kyôraku était un homme intelligent et qui connaissait de l'intérieur les façons de procéder de la noblesse du Seireitei. Lisa vit la compréhension se faire sur son visage. Le capitaine se dirigea vers la petite fille que Sakura avait posé sur le sol pour tenter de récupérer ce qu'elle pouvait dans les ruines.   
La petite fille leva des yeux bruns vers lui. Elle était très petite pour son âge, comme sa mère l'avait été. Elle était maigre aussi comme beaucoup d'enfants du Rukongai. Le shinigami et la petite fille se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux en silence pendant un très long moment. Lisa eut l'impression d’assister à quelque chose de très important, sans savoir quoi. Enfin, Kyôraku détourna ses yeux de la fillette pour prendre un mouchoir dans la manche de son uniforme. Il le tendit à l'enfant.   
« Craches dessus », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
La petite fille fronça les sourcils et sembla hésiter dans la conduite à tenir puis obtempéra. Kyôraku se mit alors à lui essuyer doucement le visage pour faire partir la suie et la poussière. Quand ce fut fait, il se redressa et hocha la tête d'un air songeur. Il rejoignit Lisa qui était restée à quelques pas de là. Ensemble ils s'éloignèrent suffisamment pour que l'enfant ne les entende pas.   
« Elle te ressemble énormément, dit-il tristement. Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?  
-Ise Nanao.   
-Tu es au courant depuis longtemps ?  
-Quelques jours. Je suis rentrée au domaine Yadomaru pour féliciter mon frère de son prochain mariage. J'ai... surpris une conversation qui ne m'était pas destinée.   
Kyôraku fit une grimace de compassion. Il ne lui fit pas la leçon et Lisa lui en fut reconnaissance. Elle savait bien qu'il était logique qu'un jour ou l'autre sa curiosité maladive lui cause des ennuis. Ce qui était étonnant c'était que ce ne soit pas arrivée plus tôt.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui me rend le plus en colère dans cette histoire. Que mon père ait trompé ma mère alors qu'elle était encore vivante, qu'il ait fait ça avec ma sœur de lait, qu'il l'ait chassée comme une malpropre pour sa faute à lui...  
-Les bâtards sont nombreux à naître dans les familles nobles du Seireitei. Les nobles sont nombreux à ne pas se soucier de ce qui arrive à ces enfants et à leurs mères.   
-Mais pas vous, bien sûr, ironisa Lisa.  
-J'ai eu quelques enfants illégitimes, reconnu Kyôraku sans aucune honte. Mais j'ai toujours aidé mes anciennes maîtresses à subvenir aux besoins de mes enfants bâtards. J'ai même été très proche de certains d'entre eux. Un de mes fils est devenu mon vice-capitaine il y a quatre cent ans environ. Si je n'ai pas épousé leurs mères c'est que je ne leur était pas assez attaché pour passer mon existence avec elles. Mais je n'ai jamais fait payer à mes enfants le fait d'exister. Tu peux me croire Lisa-chan.  
-Je vous crois », finit-elle par dire.   
Ils se turent, assimilant la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir tout en regardant Nanao dessiner quelque chose avec son doigt dans la terre. Elle avait une moue concentrée et relevait les pans de son vêtement pour ne pas se tâcher.   
-Père a été très clair. Il est hors de question que mon frère ou moi lui parlions jamais de cette enfant. Mais c'est injuste ! Le Rukongai est un lieu dangereux, et il suffit de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle a une grande force spirituelle. Un jour un hollow la sentira et...  
-Tu ne peux pas changer la façon de penser de ton père ou des nobles du Seireitei, la coupa le capitaine. Et tu ne peux pas t'occuper de cette enfant. Cela attirerait la colère de ton père sur elle. Tu ne veux pas ça.  
-Je sais, répondit Lisa en retenant sa colère du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je ne suis pas une gamine capitaine. Je suis une femme adulte et une vice-capitaine, j'ai parfaitement conscience des réalités. La Soul Society est un monde imparfait, régit par des règles millénaires incapables de s'adapter pour lutter contre les injustices. Je le sais très bien. »  
Mais en avoir conscience ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer pour cette enfant qui payait pour les erreurs de leur père à toutes les deux. Elle voudrait pouvoir l'aider. Mais elle en était incapable, pas sans risquer sa vie, et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer et de hurler en même temps. Lisa aurait voulu ne jamais être née noble. C'était un carcan trop lourd à porter. Le capitaine lui lança un regard triste et posa sa main sur son épaule.   
« Je m'occupe de la suite Lisa. Rentre à la division et commence à rédiger le rapport de mission, d'accord ? »  
Lisa hocha de la tête, incapable de répondre d'une voix ferme. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la petite fille et partit, sa honte s'étalant en grosses larmes sur son visage.   
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Quelques années passèrent sans qu'aucun événement notable ne perturbe le Seiretei. L'enquête sur les attaques de hollows avait aboutie à la conclusion que le hollow avait été cloné ou avait réussi à se dupliquer, mais l'on ne découvrit pas comment cela avait pu se produire et l'affaire fut classée sans suite. Ce ne serait qu'une centaine d'année après que ceux qui se rappelaient l’événement comprendraient qu'il s'agissait là d'une des expériences d'Aizen.   
Au grand soulagement de Lisa, le capitaine n'avait jamais reparlé à Lisa de l'enfant qu'ils avaient découvert au Rukongai. La vice-capitaine avait rapidement retrouvé son comportement habituel d'insolence et de curiosité maladive combinées. Elle effectuait son travail avec son efficacité coutumière tout en s’adonnant à côté à de longs moments de détente avec son capitaine ou ses amis. La paix était douce à vivre au Seireitei et nul ne réalisait les nuages qui s'amoncelaient déjà sur leurs têtes.   
Le sixième printemps après ces événements, alors qu'une chaleur précoce envahissait le Seireitei, Lisa se retrouva coincée seule au bureau à examiner des candidatures d'étudiants en fin de cycle à l'académie. C'était une tâche ennuyante au possible, mais elle avait acceptée de la faire seule contre la promesse de Kyôraku de lui donner quelques jours de congés supplémentaires.   
Une pile de candidatures rejetées se dressait sur le côté gauche du bureau de Lisa. Au milieu, une pile bien plus réduite contenait les candidatures auxquelles Lisa avait accepté de jeter un coup d’œil plus approfondi après avoir regardé les résultats scolaires des étudiants. À gauche enfin, six dossiers constituaient la maigre pile des candidats qu'elle jugeait apte à rejoindre la Huitième. La vice-capitaine transvasait actuellement les dossiers de la seconde pile vers la première ou la troisième. Elle n'étudiait que deux choses dans ces dossiers, les résultats académiques et le feuillet où les candidats indiquaient pourquoi ils désiraient rejoindre la Huitième. La noblesse, le nom, le sexe, l'âge, la condition physique des candidats, Lisa passait tout cela sans daigner y jeter un coup d’œil. Selon elle, ce n'était pas ces composantes qui faisaient un bon candidat shinigami mais la puissance et la volonté. L'expérience et la dextérité c'était aux shinigami de les enseigner aux nouvelles recrues.   
L'une des lettres de motivation attira son regard. On pouvait distinguer un noble à sa calligraphie délicate, mais cette lettre là était pleine de pâtés et les lettres tremblaient. Malgré cela, on distinguait une profonde application et il n'y avait aucune faute d'orthographe. C'était visiblement la lettre d'un enfant peu habitué à manier la plume mais désireux de bien faire. Curieuse, Lisa prit la courte lettre et la lut.  
« La huitième division est une division sérieuse et impliquée dans la défense du Seireitei, sachant quand il est nécessaire de sacrifier son honneur ou sa vie pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Elle est connue pour prendre soin de ses membres quelles que soient leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Elle forme des shinigami polyvalents et aptes à réagir face aux situations les plus inhabituelles. Faire partie du la Huitième division au cours de mon apprentissage serait un honneur. »  
L'enfant avait étonnement bien saisi la morale de la Huitième. L'écriture était maladroite mais le phrasé était très bon pour un enfant. Lisa tourna les feuilles du dossier pour revoir les résultats de l'enfant. Ceux-ci étaient un peu faible au sabre, mais ses connaissances académiques et son kidô étaient excellents. Lisa referma le dossier d'un geste sec sans regarder le nom de l'enfant ou les recommandations de ses professeurs et le rajouta à la petite pile des dossiers intéressants pour le capitaine.   
...  
Contre son traitement des candidatures, Lisa avait obtenu du capitaine toutes ses matinées pendant une semaine. Obliger son capitaine à se lever tôt avait un goût particulièrement agréable en bouche au réveil. Tout en grignotant une pomme, elle se dirigeait vers leur bureau commun de la capitainerie. Elle fut tout étonnée de trouver la porte ouverte. Dans le langage de la division, cela voulait dire que le capitaine était disposé à accueillir toutes les doléances ou suggestions de ses subordonnés et d'accomplir toute tâche urgente. Autant dire que la porte était rarement ouverte.   
Des cris s'en échappaient et Lisa, au lieu de rentrer, se cacha derrière la porte pour écouter la conversation. À sa grande surprise, c'était la voix de son père qu'elle entendait hurler, lui qui ne s'abaissait jamais à pénétrer dans les divisions de la Cour.   
« Il est hors de question qu'un tel outrage me soit adressé. Vous allez...  
-Je ne vais rien faire du tout, déclara le capitaine Kyôraku avec toute la morgue d'un capitaine et d'un grand seigneur. Croyez-vous pouvoir me faire danser selon vos envies, Yadomaru-san ?  
Derrière sa porte, Lisa souriait de toutes ses dents. Les Yadomaru n'étaient pas une grande famille noble, mais son père se comportait comme s'il était un Kyôraku ou un Kuchiki devant lequel tous devaient s'incliner. Lisa méprisait ce genre de comportement.   
-Quoi que ma fille vous...  
-Votre fille n'a rien à voir avec ma décision, le coupa le capitaine. Je vous demande maintenant de partir. Ma décision est prise et ne variera pas. Vous pouvez toujours demander au capitaine-commandant d'annuler ma décision, mais je doute qu'il fasse autre chose que de vous rire au nez. La porte est par là Yadomaru-san. »   
Le noble la franchit en pestant. Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, Lisa sortit de son refuge pour se trouver nez à nez avec son capitaine chez qui la colère fit immédiatement place à un sourire ravi.   
« Ta curiosité te perdra Lisa-chan.  
-C'est possible. Que voulait mon père ?  
-L'une des candidatures que tu m'as soumise ne convenait pas à ton père, répondit Kyôraku en prenant le chemin des salles d’entraînement.   
-Aucun noble n'a à redire au choix d'un capitaine !, s'exclama Lisa outrée et rongée de curiosité.   
-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il est convaincu que c'est toi qui m'a forcé à accepter cette candidature et j'ai été incapable de lui en faire démordre. J'ai nié savoir quoi que ce soit sur la candidate en question. Évite de rentrer chez toi pendant quelques temps si tu veux être tranquille.   
-C'est absurde. Pourquoi vous aurais-je forcé à accepter une candidature ?  
-Juge-en par toi même, répondit Kyôraku d'un air mystérieux en ouvrant la porte d'une sale d’entraînement au kidô. »   
Face à des poteaux, des nouvelles recrues s’entraînaient à lancer des chaînes d'immobilisation. Le regard de Lisa fut irrésistiblement attiré par la plus petite silhouette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que le capitaine ordonnait le rassemblement des recrues devant lui.   
« Voici votre vice-capitaine que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré, Yadomaru-san. Vous devez obéir à ses ordres comme aux miens et vous adressez à elle pour le moindre problème que vous rencontrez avec des membres de votre division ou d'une autre. Est-ce entendu ? Alors poursuivez votre entraînement. »  
Les shinigami saluèrent et retournèrent à leur position. Kyôraku empêcha cependant la plus petite recrue de les rejoindre.   
« À ton âge, il est mauvais de passer trop de temps à enchaîner les sorts. Tu seras capable d'en faire plus sans t'épuiser quand tu auras grandi Nanao-chan.  
-À vos ordres capitaine, répondit l'enfant d'une voix fluette. Que dois-je faire alors ?  
-Lisa-chan vas te montrer un peu les endroits à connaître de la division d'accord ? Je te la confie pour la journée Lisa-chan !  
Lisa le saisit par l'uniforme alors qu'il faisait un geste pour partir et s'éloigna de quelques pas avec lui.   
-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?, demanda-t-elle.   
-Je t'avais dit que je m'occupait de tout Lisa-chan. J'ai expliqué à sa mère qu'avec sa puissance cette enfant serait mieux à l'académie, et que pour leur survie à toutes les deux mieux valait que personne n’apprenne que son père était un noble adultère. Nanao est entrée à l'académie et c'est simplement de ta faute si tu n'as pas remarqué son nom parmi les dossiers de candidature.  
-Mais que fait-elle à la Huitième ?  
-Voyons Lisa-chan, tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Bien sûr qu'elle voulait rejoindre la division de son héroïne ! Combien de gamins du Rukongai font de même ? J'ai dit à ton père que je ne savait même pas qu'il avait une bâtarde. Alors maintenant souris, et profite bien de ta petite sœur ! »   
Avec un grand sourire ravi, Kyôraku s'éclipsa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lisa resta seule face à la petite fille brune qui la regardait avec de grands yeux admirateurs. La farouche jeune femme se sentit fondre devant ce regard innocent et s'agenouilla à son niveau, priant pour que ses jambes, soudain tremblantes, ne plient pas sous son poids.   
« Bonjour Nanao-chan. Je suis Yadomaru Lisa.   
-Je sais qui vous êtes, souffla l'enfant avant de se taire, toute rouge.   
-Très bien. Je suis désormais ta vice-capitaine, ce qui veut dire que si tu as un problème important, c'est à moi que dois le soumettre pour qu'il parvienne au capitaine. Tu peux aussi t'adresser au chef de ta section qui me transmettra ta requête. C'est entendu ?  
-Oui.   
-Il y a longtemps que la Huitième n'a pas accueilli une enfant de ton âge. Tu vas devoir suivre un entraînement adapté le temps que tu ais la force physique de suivre l’entraînement normal. Il n'y a pas de honte à n'être pas encore capable de le suivre, et tu dois tout de suite dire si tu est fatiguée, malade ou que c'est trop pour toi. Tu as des questions ?  
-Je peux voir la bibliothèque ? »  
-Vu l'heure, je vais d'abord te montrer où manger, répondit Lisa en souriant devant le regard plein d'espoir de la petite fille.   
La jeune femme se redressa et prit la main de l'enfant pour la guider. Elle dû s'adapter à ses petites enjambées. Tout en les servant toutes deux, elle se dit qu'il faudrait donner des instructions au cuisinier pour qu'elle mange de la nourriture variée et équilibrée. Une fois attablées, la langue de Nanao se délia et elle raconta d'une voix excitée sa première matinée à la Huitième. Elle avait des dizaines de questions, toutes sérieuses, et Lisa y répondit volontiers, sidérée par l'intelligence précoce et le sérieux de la fillette.   
Après une après-midi à parcourir les locaux de la division, Nanao était épuisée quand elles atteignirent la bibliothèque. Mais la vue de tous ces livres s'étendant en rangs serrés sur leurs étagères la réveilla. Elle toucha avec révérence la tranche des livres à sa portée.   
« Tu aimes les livres n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.  
-Oui. Il n'y en avait pas au Rukongai, j'ai appris à l'académie. J'ai encore du mal avec certains mots. Mais il y a tellement de choses dedans, je voudrais pouvoir lire tous les livres du monde !  
-Il y en a de très ennuyeux. Mais si tu as encore du mal, le mieux à faire c'est de pratiquer. Tu peux emprunter des livres ici, tant que tu écris lequel tu as pris sur le registre et que tu les ramène rapidement. Tu veux en prendre un ?  
-Il y en a tant !, souffla Nanao. Lequel prendre ?  
L'enfant sortit le premier livre à sa portée et Lisa le lui prit des mains.  
-''Compte-rendu des comptes de la division, sixième année de l'ère meiji, premier trimestre'', lut-elle sur la couverture. Mauvaise idée. Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. »  
Lisa ne fréquentait pas assidûment la bibliothèque. Elle s'orienta et dépassa les parties réservées à l'administration, aux comptes et aux résultats de mission pour atteindre les rayonnages moins ennuyants. Un rayonnage entier était concerné à l'histoire de la Soul Society. De lourds volumes s'accumulaient et Lisa avait dû en consulter un certain nombre dans sa carrière. La plupart étaient ennuyeux à mourir, leurs auteurs se perdant dans une logorrhée affligeante de bêtise. Certains étaient emplis de critiques envers la Soul Society et ne devaient pas être mis à portée de vue d'une enfant. Mais Lisa se souvenait d'un volume précis.   
Elle dû prendre une échelle pour y accéder mais bientôt Nanao se retrouva avec un énorme livre relié de cuir brun qu'elle caressa avec révérence. Lisa ouvrit le livre et de la poussière s'en échappa. Nanao poussa un petit cri d'admiration devant l'illustration peinte à la main représentant une shinigami au combat, couverte de sang sous la lune. Comme chaque peinture du livre, c'était une œuvre d'art miniature. Kyôraku était un collectionneur, et certains volumes de la bibliothèque étaient uniques et leur valeur inestimable. Ce livre en faisait partie.   
« C'est une histoire des plus grand shinigami du Seireitei, expliqua Lisa à Nanao. Elle date de la fin du Bakomatsu et a été illustrée par un des plus grand peintres qui vivait au Seiretei à l'époque. Tu dois en prendre un très grand soin. Il y a là beaucoup d'exemples à suivre si tu veux être un bonne shinigami.  
-J'y ferai attention, promis Nanao en frôlant le livre avec révérence. Mais les caractères sont difficiles à lire !  
-C'est vrai, ils sont très vieux. J'ai dû apprendre à les lire parce que j'étais amené à chercher des renseignements dans de vieux livres pour certaines missions. Si tu veux te rendre utile, c'est quelque chose que tu peux apprendre à faire.  
-J'adorerai ! Mais qui pourrait m'apprendre ?  
-Moi par exemple, et quelques autres personnes ici. La capitaine Unohana est toujours ravie d'apprendre la lecture et l'écriture calligraphiée à ceux qui s'intéressent. Mais on peut commencer aujourd'hui. Voyons l'histoire du capitaine Kyôraku par exemple.  
-Il est dedans ?  
-Le capitaine Kyôraku est très vieux, chuchota Lisa dans l'oreille de l'enfant tout en s'appuyant plus confortablement contre l'étagère. Mais il n'aime pas qu'on le lui dise. »  
Nanao retint un rire choqué et Lisa lui sourit en l'attirant contre elle pour regarder les caractères en même temps qu'elle lisait. Nanao posa sa tête contre son épaule et Lisa ferma les yeux de contentement. Tenir contre elle sa petite sœur était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé rêvé. Elle était la plus jeune de la fratrie de plusieurs décennies et avait toujours rêvé d'une petite sœur. Elle posa délicatement une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant et commença sa lecture d'une voix douce, comme celle que sa nourrice prenait quand elle était enfant. Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle sentit Nanao s'endormir et elle la rejoignit bientôt dans le sommeil.  
...  
Lisa se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit de la capitainerie, encore habillée de son uniforme dont seuls les tabi et la ceinture lui avaient été ôtés. Quand elle se remémora les événements de la veille, elle comprit que le capitaine avait dû se charger de la mettre au lit, de même que sa demi-sœur, en prenant garde de ne pas les éveiller.   
Comme la journée précédente, celle-ci se déroula comme un rêve pour Lisa. Elle peinait encore à s'habituer à l'idée que sa petite sœur bâtarde était auprès d'elle, même si elle l'ignorait. En apprenant son existence, elle avait été outrée de voir comment sa naissance irrégulière et l'orgueil de son père l'avait plongée dans la misère, et la plupart de sa compassion allait pour la mère de l'enfant plutôt qu'à Nanao elle-même. Il avait suffit d'un sourire et d'un câlin volé pour que le cœur de Lisa craque pour la fillette.   
Au cours de la journée, elle croisa à plusieurs reprises la petite fripouille sérieuse de Nanao. Celle-ci lui adressa à chaque fois un sourire ravi et admiratif avant de retourner à son entraînement. Lisa se refusa à lui accorder plus d'attention et se concentra sur son devoirs de vice-capitaine. À la fin de la journée toutefois, alors qu'elle finissait un repas rapide avec ses hommes avant de remonter finir le travail du jour avec Kyôraku, elle prit la décision d'accorder un instant à sa petite sœur. Elle s'approcha de la table où elle mangeait seule en train de lire. Nanao leva ses yeux et lui sourit.  
« Tu as passé une bonne journée Nanao-chan ?  
-Très bonne. J'ai travaillé mon kidô et ma maîtrise du sabre. Demain un siège va m'apprendre à faire un compte-rendu de mission.  
-C'est quelque chose d'essentiel, répondit Lisa en se retenant de rire. Et tu pourras continuer de lire le livre d'hier.  
-Je préférerais le faire avec vous Yadomaru-san, murmura Nanao en rougissant et baissant les yeux.   
-Je... Je voudrais bien aussi mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs en tant que vice-capitaine...  
La petite fille perdit son sourire et hocha la tête doucement. Lisa ne put résister.   
-Disons que je peux me libérer un soir par mois d'accord ? »  
Le sourire timide mais ravi de Nanao illumina le reste de sa soirée alors qu'elle se perdait sous des tonnes de papiers urgents. Elle travailla encore deux heures puis se leva d'un air résolu. Le capitaine Kyôraku avait certes fait fuir son père, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le confronter au plus tôt si elle souhaitait que Nanao n'ait pas d'ennuis.   
La demeure des Yadomaru était encore illuminée à cette heure tardive. Sans prendre la peine pour passer dans sa chambre pour passer un kimono, Lisa se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et y pénétra sans frapper, sûre de l'y trouver. Il fronça les sourcils en signe de réprobation lorsqu'il vit Lisa en uniforme court de shinigami, le sabre au côté.   
« Bonsoir père, fit-elle en s'agenouillant en face de lui.   
-Ma fille. Je suis surpris de te voir ici.   
-Il m'a semblé nécessaire d'aborder... certaines choses.   
-Comme le fait que tu ai fait rentrer cette bâtarde dans ta division ?  
-Le capitaine Kyôraku a dû vous le dire, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des candidatures, mentit lâchement Lisa. Et je ne connaissait pas son nom, seulement celui de sa mère. J'ai découvert sa présence chez nous hier matin.   
-Et tu la feras changer de division dès demain.  
-Impossible. Une mutation n'est possible que sur demande du shinigami après dix ans de carrière dans la division, ou par demande justifiée du capitaine et acceptée par la première division. Que voulez-vous qu'il mette comme explication ? Accuser d'insubordination ou d'indécence une enfant ? Savez-vous ce que les gens vont penser en ne voyant pas d'explication valable ? Ils ne vont pas penser Ise Nanao est la bâtarde du capitaine, il est connu pour avoir accepté plusieurs de ses enfants illégitimes dans sa division. Les gens penserons que c'est ma bâtarde. Je doute que ce soit plus acceptable pour vous que le fait que les gens apprennent que c'est la vôtre.  
-Tu nous déshonore déjà par ton comportement. Ce serait la meilleure solution.  
Le sang de Lisa s'enflamma, mais elle garda l'apparence du sang froid. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et se pencha vers son père.  
-Non. Si jamais vous faites courir ce bruit père, je révèle à tout le monde qu'elle est votre fille. Je connais également quelques autres secrets déplaisants que vous n'aimeriez pas voir répandus. Contrairement à vous, l'honneur de notre famille ne m'intéresse pas. Alors voilà ce qui va se passer. Nanao va rester dans la Huitième. C'est une enfant très prometteuse et la Huitième peut lui apporter énormément. Un jour elle sera un siège, voire un vice-capitaine. Elle restera à la Huitième aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera et vous n'aurez jamais le moindre mot à dire là-dessus, même après ma mort ou celle du capitaine Kyôraku.   
-Si tu crois que je vais accepter...  
-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix et vous le savez. En échange, j'accepte de me conduire de façon moins répréhensible pour votre... morale, même si celle-ci me paraît s'appliquer pour vous plus aux autres qu'à vous même. Je ne changerai pas ma façon de parler ou de m'habiller, mais je vous promet que mes aventures resteront discrètes désormais. Cela vous convient-il ?  
-À la condition que cette petite bâtarde se fasse discrète et qu'elle ne sache pas son ascendance. Crois-moi, je ne la laisserai pas noircir notre nom. Ton frère ne l'acceptera pas davantage. J'espère bien me faire comprendre. »  
Lisa compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle devrait côtoyer sa sœur sans pouvoir la chérir autrement que de loin, la voir grandir sans pouvoir la conseiller plus qu'un vice-capitaine sa subordonnée. Mais Nanao vivrait et deviendrait une shinigami remarquable un jour. Le prix n'était pas cher payé se dit Lisa, sachant qu'elle se mentait à elle même.  
-C'est entendu père. Et soyez maudit. »  
Elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce, maudissant les conventions rigides et démodées de la Soul Society. Comparée au monde des vivants, la société des nobles du Seireitei avait des siècles d'obscurantisme et d'honneur mal placé de retard. Lisa espérait qu'elle verrait ce monde évoluer de son vivant. Mais elle en doutait. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cérémonie officialisant la prise de fonction de Kyôraku à la tête des armées de la Cour fut courte et sobre. Tous étaient encore trop écrasés par la mort de son prédécesseur et l'atmosphère de guerre. Aucun des Vizards résidents sur Terre n'y assista, à l'unique exception de Lisa. Elle adressa ses compliments à Kyôraku tout en émettant des doutes sur sa capacité à assumer un tel poste. Le capitaine l'attira à lui dans une accolade fraternelle.  
« Si je suis incapable de me débrouiller, lui dit-il doucement, je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider à recoller les morceaux.  
-Ce n'est plus mon rôle capitaine-commandant. C'est celui de Nanao-chan désormais.  
Kyôraku tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Un livre à la main, elle parlait avec des membres de la première division, établissant visiblement certaines règles. Elle dû sentir le regard du capitaine, car elle se tourna vers lui et le salua sans sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation.  
-Tu savais qu'elle a toujours le livre que vous lisiez quand elle était enfant ? Elle ne l'a jamais remis en rayon.   
Lisa ne répondit pas.  
-C'est fou quand même, continua Kyôraku. La toute petite fillette du Rukongai est devenu vice-capitaine de la première division... C'est un parcours dont n'importe quel parent serait fier, non ? Malgré sa naissance un peu... irrégulière. Et puis, les mentalités ont progressé.   
-Pas pour ma famille. Je suis une vizard et une traître, on pourrait penser qu'une bâtarde ne ferait pas pire à l'honneur de la famille, mais ils ne pensent pas comme ça.   
-Mais à elle, maintenant qu'elle est adulte et aussi responsable qu'un être vivant puisse l'être, ne lui dira-tu pas la vérité ?  
L'incertitude se lut un instant sur le visage de Lisa avant d'être remplacée par une froide détermination.   
-Non. Cela ne lui causerait que des regrets de voir tout ce que nous avons raté. Et puis, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remis que la vice-capitaine Yadomaru l'abandonne. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la grande sœur Lisa qui n'a jamais osé revenir pour voir sa petite Nanao.   
-Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau tout seul Lisa, la gronda gentiment Kyôraku.  
-Si. Il ne serait pas moins lourd à deux. Je suis fière de voir ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est assez. »  
La jeune femme décida que la conversation était terminée. Kyôraku la regarda aller saluer Nanao. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d’œil avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois de leur vie. Le capitaine soupira de tristesse et rejoint sa chère Nanao dont le regard sévère cachait mal la lueur de douleur devant ce nouvel abandon. Comme toujours, ce serait à lui de la réconforter en lui offrant tout son amour et sa compréhension. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il était prêt à se poser auprès de quelqu'un et à n'en plus bouger.


End file.
